People Change
by Chelsea3
Summary: S/V S2 finale. Vaughn's news may destroy them. Can they work it out? R/R
1. People Change

Title: People Change  
  
Author: Chelsea (#47)  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summary: What I don't really think happened, but thought it was an interesting take, on the season finale.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 1: People Change  
  
Begin by denying. Then accepting.  
  
It works better that way.  
  
There was no way you could've known. At least that's what you tell yourself.  
  
Sure she'd changed. People change.  
  
Especially after killing someone that you love.  
  
No one knew. No one.  
  
What could you have changed?  
  
The last minute vacation plans were an act. You'd had them booked for weeks.  
  
She was distant. She didn't really want to go.  
  
You thought she was struggling with Francie's death.  
  
She hesitated when you popped the question. She didn't want to be touched.  
  
You should have known. She'd always sought your comfort.  
  
Her eyes didn't shine on your wedding day. You should have known.  
  
But you didn't.  
  
You found birth control. You'd both always wanted children.  
  
She had a miscarriage. It didn't upset her.  
  
You told yourself that she was dying inside.  
  
You heard her laughing on the phone. She never really laughed anymore.  
  
People change. She'd changed. You still loved her though.  
  
She was bitter. She had a right to be.  
  
She'd dealt with too much.  
  
Her funeral was too much for you to handle. It was a car crash. You should've known.  
  
You started drinking.  
  
You became bitter. People said you'd changed.  
  
People change.  
  
The CIA didn't want you anymore. They don't employ drunks.  
  
The Call killed you.  
  
She hadn't died. You'd never married her.  
  
You'd suffered for a stranger.  
  
Your wife had used you.  
  
You're Jack Bristow. You understand him now.  
  
You respect his strength.  
  
You almost died when she ran into your arms. She'd always sought your comfort.  
  
She hadn't changed. But you had.  
  
People change. Maybe you can change again.  
  
A/N: Lemme know if you'd like more! I live off of responses. 


	2. Her Eyes

Title: People Change  
  
Author: Chelsea (#47)  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summary: What I don't really think happened, but thought it was an interesting take, on the season finale.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 2: Her Eyes  
  
She's waiting for you to speak. She's scared.  
  
You want to comfort her. You don't remember how.  
  
You look into her eyes. You've missed those eyes.  
  
At her funeral you missed them.  
  
You wonder how you didn't know.  
  
Her eyes aren't bitter. They're full of love.  
  
Can you still love?  
  
You think it's a dream. You've had this dream.  
  
She asks about your ring. You wish she wore yours.  
  
You wear hers.  
  
You can't believe those two years were fake.  
  
Those years were the best of your life.  
  
How do you explain? She thinks you betrayed her.  
  
You could never betray her.  
  
Would she believe you?  
  
Does she know you died inside?  
  
Is it really her? It wasn't her the first time.  
  
Can you trust again? Can you love again?  
  
You loved her. You married her.  
  
She doesn't know.  
  
Her eyes are full of tears.  
  
You know those eyes. You remember them.  
  
You spent long nights looking into those eyes.  
  
She doesn't know.  
  
Will she believe you thought it was her? Do you believe it?  
  
Will she give you another chance? Do you deserve another chance?  
  
Will she understand? She has to understand.  
  
You wear her ring. She should be wearing yours. 


	3. He's Changed

Title: People Change  
  
Author: Chelsea (#47)  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summary: What I don't really think happened, but thought it was an interesting take, on the season finale.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 3: He's Changed  
  
(Syd POV)  
  
You've never seen him like this. He's different.  
  
Is that possible?  
  
You'd always thought her was your Rock. He kept you grounded.  
  
Now he's lost. Confused.  
  
You want to comfort him. You want him to comfort you.  
  
Everything was better when you were in his arms. You were safe there.  
  
He pulled away. He didn't want to save you.  
  
He used to.  
  
Can a person really change that much?  
  
You know that people change. You never thought he'd change.  
  
He's distant.  
  
You used to be able to see everything in those eyes. Now they're full of tears.  
  
You want to die.  
  
You feel his pain. It becomes your pain.  
  
You don't know what to do. He's too different.  
  
He's not the same.  
  
How long have you been gone? People don't change this much in a week.  
  
You feel alone. You're scared.  
  
Why won't he save you?  
  
He was your protector. You loved him for it.  
  
You don't know this man.  
  
He's changed.  
  
You see something on his hand. Your heart stops.  
  
You can't breathe. You wish you would wake up.  
  
It's a dream. It has to be a dream.  
  
He wears a wedding ring.  
  
You always thought he'd wear your ring.  
  
He betrayed you. He gave up.  
  
Did he ever love you?  
  
You're not sure. You thought so.  
  
He never said it. You didn't think he needed to.  
  
The truth was in his eyes. Maybe his eyes lied.  
  
You used to be able to see everything in those eyes. Now they're empty.  
  
Bitter. You used to see love reflected in his eyes. Now you just see pain.  
  
You want to scream.  
  
What's going on?  
  
He can't look at you. He looks ashamed.  
  
Maybe he regrets marrying her.  
  
He should. He was supposed to marry you.  
  
Can you forgive him for this? Does he want you to?  
  
You used to be able to read him. Not now.  
  
He's too different. He's changed. 


	4. She's Strong

Title: People Change  
  
Author: Chelsea (#47)  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summary: What I don't really think happened, but thought it was an interesting take, on the season finale.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 4: She's Strong  
  
(Vaughn POV)  
  
Two years.  
  
Her world is crumbling.  
  
You want to hold her.  
  
Will she let you?  
  
She's strong.  
  
You've seen it.  
  
She doesn't need you.  
  
Does she want you?  
  
You can't speak.  
  
You want to cry.  
  
Why did this happen?  
  
You were happy.  
  
Happiness is a lie.  
  
She knew that.  
  
She tried to tell you.  
  
You tried to prove her wrong.  
  
You failed.  
  
She's had three strikes.  
  
You've had one.  
  
How does she do it?  
  
You admire her.  
  
She's strong.  
  
You want to ease her pain.  
  
You can't deal with yours.  
  
She asks who.  
  
You tell her.  
  
She wants to believe.  
  
She won't let herself.  
  
She doesn't trust anymore.  
  
You don't blame her.  
  
She leaves the room.  
  
She needs time.  
  
You need time.  
  
Time will ease the pain.  
  
You hope that's true.  
  
She calls your name.  
  
She needs you.  
  
She can't be strong now.  
  
It's your turn.  
  
You love her.  
  
She has to believe. 


End file.
